Ionix Empire - Micronación
El Imperio de Ionix es una micronación ficticia ubicada en la galaxia de Sederus, desde la parte exterior del borde norte hasta la parte oriental de la Vía Láctea, que incluye a Marte y otros planetas que cierran el planeta Tierra. Siendo uno de los agentes oficiales del Imperio de Ionix, yo, Juan Manuel Lafaurie, mostrará la vida de nuestro Imperio en nuestro Planeta Tierra. No estoy aquí porque quiero crear una nueva nación, sino porque creo que podemos tener una humanidad unida bajo un nuevo ideal, pero por el momento, somos una micronación. Puede explorar nuestra historia como "Imperio Ionix Modo Historia" y las novelas DLOI que se encuentran en nuestro universo. El futuro se convertirá en una realidad, este es el surgimiento del Imperio Ionix. Solo soy un simple ser humano, pero todos deben tener fe porque con la guía y las lecciones de nuestra diosa Khanes, las guerras en el planeta terminarán y el mundo será como uno. Historia Antigua La historia del Imperio de Ionix es la más antigua en comparación con las micronaciones, sus comienzos son tan complicados de describir en la era moderna, es una Nación Matriarca pero más peligrosa que las Tuargs o las Matriarcas Chinas en algunas ciudades. Fundada en Kargala, en el año 5 después de la victoria de Invasion to Planet, llamada Kargala por la Alien Race, conocida como Ionix o su lenguaje científico "Lemus-Mec", tuvo como consecuencia la caída del Imperio Kargalian en la galaxia y el surgimiento de una nueva galaxia. nación de poder Durante la Batalla, los Kargalianos necesitan una victoria en la guerra contra Khanes y sus seguidores, la mayoría de Ionix son mujeres, usaron la Corrupción Kargaliana de forma única para obtener la victoria ... El Problema ... Esa corrupción no solo empeoró la Situación, la corrupción transforma a Ionix en maestros de la esclavitud sexual y el comercio de esclavos en la galaxia. La Reina de Kargala sentenció a su gente no solo por la derrota, ella y todas las mujeres de su planeta con colonias se convirtieron en esclavas en manos de Ionix, ¿es malo? ... bueno, la mayoría de Ionix son "mujeres" y que las mujeres son lesbianas Sí, el Matriarcado de Ionix es un paraíso para las lesbianas. Era Moderna y Mundo Real como Micronación El Imperio de Ionix, en la era moderna en nuestro universo, seleccionó a algunos humanos como "agentes" leales o "Honrar al Ciudadano Leal", en 2011 el imperio debe contactar a algunos jóvenes humanos latinos que siguen objetivos similares en el planeta tierra, dos humanos imperiales son seleccionado para reclutamiento, uno es el escritor de DLOI Juan Manuel Lafaurie, quien creó el puente de humanos IRL e Imperiales de Sedaurus. La diferencia de otras Micronaciones, esta es una nación espacial que puede hacer varias intervenciones en base a las fuerzas representativas de los humanos y los agentes leales, puede ver a estas naciones en cómics, libros, series animadas o videojuegos, pero pueden destruir la cuarta pared, pero Los leales no solo sirven para el Imperio, también sirven a la humanidad y su carrera por la tecnología. Gobierno y Matriarcado El Gobierno del Imperio de Ionix es una nación Matriarcal fundada en los valores de las mujeres y su poder personal para la protección, la guerra y la conquista. En primer lugar de la jerarquía en el Imperio, la Emperatriz es la líder de rango máximo y la matriarca definitiva (la mujer más poderosa del Imperio), tiene un poder absoluto, pero puede compartir este poder con el Congreso, la Corte Suprema y el Consorcio. En segundo lugar, tiene el apoyo de Raitzinger (La princesa del imperio) en orden activo con el sistema científico, militar y de desarrollo. Area Reclamada El 3 de julio de 2018, el Imperio de Ionix instaló una Base Militar en la República de Colombia, específicamente en un territorio privado controlado por una familia humana en la región del Caribe. Esta área privada o área autonómica permanece en el norte de este país en el acuerdo de defensa de la calle Bavaria en el primer sector, el gobierno de la macronación de la República de Colombia no tiene problemas con los imperiales ni sus agentes y también no No representa ninguna amenaza peligrosa para el estado y su gobierno. El área tiene 150 km2 de territorio que incluye la casa civil y la tecnología civil con la protección de los sistemas de seguridad ahora en servicio de las Fuerzas de Seguridad Imperiales. Territorio controlado en El Planeta Tierra ZR-57. El planeta Tierra es un estado autónomo controlado por Humanos, Gemas e Ionix y al mismo tiempo es el foco de múltiples conflictos y guerras causadas por humanos o humanos rebeldes que luchan contra la ocupación alienígena de sus territorios antiguos. Relaciones Extranjeras La política y las relaciones internacionales son varias en tiempos de guerra contra las naciones enemigas, pero con los neutrales, los vasallos y las naciones aliadas, el Imperio tiene buenas relaciones, normalmente la mayoría de las veces, el Imperio Ionix está luchando contra otras naciones espaciales que rara vez pueden luchar contra las naciones humanas o Micronaciones, ejemplo de Japón de la Gran Guerra. Reconocimiento Unilateral *UN members *Catholic Principality of Darusia‎‎ Reconocimiento Bilateral https://micronations.wiki/wiki/Empire_of_Urielandia%7C Urielandia‎‎ Aliados Militares https://micronations.wiki/wiki/Empire_of_Urielandia%7C Urielandia‎‎‎‎ Actividad MILITAR Currently, the Ionix Empire has a real activity military in the literature, roleplay and real life, depend of sides of battle can be electronic or directly, the actual conflict named "The anti-terrorism war" OR "War on Terror" Shu'nix-Jessnant Conflict This a image represent the Shu'nix-Jeesnant Conflict in a parody cartoon, as exapmple his mutual rivalry because same faction support the Ionix Empire, not only a normal support includes marriage and sexual activity. War on Terror Some Factions of this conflict * Islamic State (en este Universo) * Hadi Eil-Nusraein (ZR-57) * Arabic State of Iraq and Syria (ZR-57) * Social Justicie Warrior (ZR-57) * Feminist Guerrillas (ZR-57) * Sexaly Eil-Tyria (ZR-57) Culture The Imperial have a similar culture, formed by the Kargalians tribes in the pre-Ionix era, before the Ionix are mechanoids created for the war and military industries of Nectorians Alien, but Garicho the Creator Ionix "Lemus-Mec", send his creations to the conquest of Kargala, in the first days of victory and slavement of Kargalians people after the war, includes the expansive campaing in the galaxy (North west conquest sector). The Ionix culture have fused parts of Kargalians and Ionix tradiditions, in the matriarchy the leader of society is the most brutal and dangerous woman of a clan, all clans have his state and claims, males are separated to civilian servicie as worked and enginiers, in case of military service only are obligatory for the majority of population, in this case all womans are called to the military service and conquest planet, territory or slaves in enemy territory. In case of Ionix and anothers imperial species in the territory solve a problem, they can call a duel o war clan and the leader of two clan in war, join a death battle if one them is death, the defeated clan is anexed to the winner includes resources, money and slaves. In the Imperial System, Ionix wants the universal rights: free educations, free market, free health using the voluntary taxes for only for the protection all citizens in the Empire, the Ionix promote the autonomous schools and university for a perfect education equivalent a your IQ, in special for biological species students. The family similar as families of planet earth, the difference they are part a clan, example de Royal Family Erden-Tyrin is part of the Erden-Tyrin and that clan have many members in his state, five million members in the modern days (Includes Ionix and others species). All clan have rights, but the golden rule of a clan, all clans can make a state in the empire territory only need a leader (necesary a Matriarch). Official Languages and co-official Languages The official Language of the Ionix Empire is Djon, a similar langua as Ukrainian in some sounds or the Latins words in ancient accent, but the Ionix Empire includes 4 Co-Official Languages who are the next: * Spanish (Co-Official) * English (Co-Official) * Djon (Official) * Ukrainian (Co-Official) * Genosian and Gems Languages (Co-Official) * Others Species In the Ionix Empire, we have alien species and humans worked in the same side of conflict, in almost cases of convivence in the territory our unity have a objetive is make jobs in markets places and the industrial zones (Civilian Areas) or join to the Imperial Army for the protection of our citizents in one objetive bringin the peace all territories who beinged conquered. * Ionix * Kargalian * Elf * Orc * Gems (Perlovians, Lekars, corundums, quartz, Homeworld Gems (Refugees), ect...) * Centaurs * Humans (Agents in Real Life and Humans of Planet Earth in the universe ZR-57) * Goblins * Lamias and Nagas (Mercenaries). Religion In the Empire atheism is the majority spectrum of religion in special for majority population and goverment are atheist, but the minority religius believers encounter the Ionix Empire a great place for peace and practicing the religion very long of the war, in the Ionix Empire. Atheism The atheism is the official religion of the Ionix Empire that includes the 80% of his population being Atheist. Nevertheless, exists variations of this faction, example: The Erden-Tyrin clan represent the Radical Atheism and Schwartz Clan represent the laicism and secular Atheism. Kargalians Goddess This is a minority Religion of the Empire, his believers follow the codice of Nor and the first clan of Kargala after defeat a "Daemond" of mother star in a epic war. Shu'nix Known in our universe as Muslim, some Ionix from the planet earth who born in middle east have possibility be a Shu'nix, the difference with counterpart in our world is the Shu'nix believe in allah and his three daughters, it's common the using clothes as niqab because womans in the Shu'nix religion are warriors and the niqab is for womans who called to the battle by the voice of Azreth (The goddess of War) In the Shu'nix Codices, the Ionix are called "Daemonds" or demons depend his translation of the book, because his inmortality and includes the wish the enter a new war against news enemies, but ironically some Ionix have this religion includes helping in his expansion during the ottoman empire in middle east and asia. In the state of Tyrin have a great and beatifull mosque close of royal palace, as minority religion the Shu'nix in the modern days are loyal to the empire, in case of being necesary all female shu'nix Ionix join a war with the Imperial Forces a conquest a world. Jeesnant Is a Religius faction of believe in Jeshua (Leader Rebel and "Last Messenger" of god) in the provincies of Israel and Lebanon in humans tribes, they are a second wave of refugees who traveled to the Empire and stay here with Shu'nix, a common clothes is the nun outfist (Use only as Medic) and have a rivalry with Shu'nix females who using the Niqab (Using for the Military Forces), but from hate to love there is only one step. HGBA Community and Lesbian Rights The HGBA (Heterosexual, Gay, Bi and Asexual) Community formed in the Empire is a alternative version of LGBT community, and the activism in this micronation is very different when the majority population are lesbian and they controlled the Government, the media and the military. Some rights have been ban in history of Empire by problems caused from gays rebels or sexuals terrorist groups demanding his rights using the violence as "unique" method for can claims the "freedom" and "Prosperity", this not help when you live a Matriarchy and Matriarchs love the military conflict as excuse for giant taxes for war. under these circumstances not showed the posibility a peace talks or agreements all parts of conflict, in special when lesbian encounter centenaries excuses for territorial expansion and conquest some planets, in special in the war against terror, some politicians says in the Empire this problem can solve with talks with the insurgence... But it's not easy speak with a rebel group with terrorist attacks and hundred of war crimes in his historial, this one part of the problem, the other part this problem is the proxy war of Gay and Lesbian ongoing in the planet earth, yes as you can read, lesbians and gays have extensive war with millions of death, military raids and invasions in the seven continents. Not only that, this Empire support the Lesbian/Matriarchal governments only serving the interests of Ionix Empire, for example: Sell resources, can build military base, destroy femminism... Little demands of the government for support a state. Derechos Category:Ionix Empire Category:Micronation